The use of polymeric compositions such as polyolefins in producing fibers is generally known. Exemplary polyolefins include, but are not limited to, polypropylene based compositions. Such fibers may be formed into fabrics, e.g. woven fabrics or non-woven fabrics. Different techniques may be employed to form such fabrics. Such techniques are generally known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.
Despite the research efforts in developing compositions suitable for fibers, there is still a need for bi-component fibers comprising an ethylene-based polymer composition providing improved processability while facilitating the production of non-woven fabrics having improved properties such as improved softness and drapeability.